


Parselmouth

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parselmouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Prompt: parselmouth.

Severus Snape was puzzled. His Patronus had been the same since he first learned to cast one. It had been a source of embarrassment, comfort, and aid.

He tried again: "Expecto Patronum!"

A male adder poured forth from his wand. Instead of slithering around the room, as the previous incarnations had, it zipped off. Severus followed his Patronus and found it wrapping itself around one Harry Potter. Harry was giggling and wriggling, and the adder was twining itself around him in quite a suggestive manner.

"Should I leave you two alone?"

Harry turned around upon hearing his lover's sardonic tone.

*****************

"You silly, silly man," hissed the adder.

"To whom do you think you are speaking?" Severus hissed right back.

As the Patronus turned its nose up and dissipated, Harry gaped at his partner.

"What?"

Harry was stuttering.

"Unless you can tell me exactly what was happening in here, I shall leave." Severus's temper was rising. He wasn't even sure why. Certainly he would not normally be jealous of a Patronus... let alone his own. He just didn't like to be uncertain, and it had been a very confusing morning.

"Severus. You're a Parselmouth!"

It was Severus Snape's turn to gape.

"What?"

**************************

Severus found that he needed to sit down. The change in his Patronus was unsettling enough. The fact that he had been speaking in Parseltongue...

Harry was babbling, "I wonder if my Patronus will change, too?"

"Why would yours change?"

Harry looked hurt. "Well, since you seem to have gotten over my mum, I thought maybe I would have stopped trying to impress my dad. Forget it. Let's just see, shall we?"

When a coral snake emerged from the tip of Harry's wand, Severus was overcome. A silly man, indeed, he thought as he pulled Harry to him.

"I love you."


End file.
